Gundam 00: A New Legend
by SakushiRyu
Summary: A young, orphan boy called Shin Sekai finds himself amidst a civil war in Sapporo. He's about to face the Grim Reaper when he's suddenly saved by a special mobile suit... A year later, Sekai enters the Celestial Being organization to accomplish his goal. This is the GN-006 pilot's legend. [Gundam 00 one-shot]


**Welcome, dear reader! This is my fanfic of the only** _ **Gundam**_ **series I ever watched so far, so I hope you'll all like it. This is the quick story of my OC in Gundam 00's Season 1. There aren't any big spoilers, so even those who haven't watched the anime yet can read this and go watch it afterwards.**

 **Of course, before we begin... Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00, or any of its characters and mobile suits. Only my OCs and their mobile suits.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[ _We interrupt this transmission to announce breaking news. Just a couple of hours ago, a civil war broke out in Sapporo, the fifth largest city of Japan by population and the largest city on the northern Japanese island of Hokkaido. The two factions at war are the ones who don't approve of the new Solar Elevator's solar energy supply to Japan, and the ones who do approve of it. We got word the two factions were able to get their hands on mobile suits, however, it is unknown how. We'll return once we have more information on this dreadful event._ ]

 **A.D. 2304**

 **Sapporo**

A lone kid was running in the middle of a destroyed road, an automatic rifle he picked up from a dead body was in his hand, and he panted from exhaustion and fear. His clothes were torn, dirty, and stained with the blood of people he had to kill in order to survive.

A Tieren Ground Type mobile suit appeared from behind a destroyed building, and the kid's eyes widen as he halted. Scanning his surroundings for an escape route, he spotted one on his left- a dark alley- and ran in that direction, barely missing the Tieren's shots from its gun.

The kid, who was just a thirteen-year-old young boy, hid behind a large debris that was in the alley to gather his scant, remaining courage. He tucked some strands that fell in his eyes with a shaking hand behind his ear; his hair was usually kept in order, but in these last months, during the time the orphanage where he _used to_ live started choosing which faction to aid, the kids where only used as worms and taught them how to handle guns.

His dark blue hair, which was usually short, now reached his shoulders. His fair skin was not pale by the fear of dying at such a young age and in this horrible world, and his jade eyes that shone with happiness were now dull.

 _This world... is ugly._ he thought, tightening his hold on the gun. _I don't like... this world. But... I don't want to die. I don't want to die! This world is what should_ die _!_

Another Tieren appeared in front of the alley's end- this one was a different one, it was missing a right arm- and readied its gun, taking aim at him. The kid tried to run away from it, but the other end of the alley was blocked off by the previous Tieren.

The last petal of the flower called "hope" fell, and the young boy was getting ready for the end. However, something happened before either Tieren could fire: an unknown object flew behind the Tieren in front of him in a flash of green light, and the mobile suit exploded. He made it in time to turn around and witness the same thing happen with the other Tieren.

He survived...

 _Something_ saved him, but what? The kid ran out of the alley, seeing other Tieren mobile suits exploding by the same flash of green light. When the last of the fell to the ground in flames, he raised his head towards the sky and saw what saved him.

It was a mobile suit-like combat vehicle, but unlike the Tieren, this one had a much more humanoid shape. It was clad in white armor with some indigo trims on its hips, feet, shoulders, and head, held a whip-like weapon made of pink energy in its right hand, and emitted a beautiful green light from a device attached to its back.

The kid's dull eyes widen and started to regain their jade color at this beautiful sight: the way that green light was emitted made it almost look like two wings of an angel. An angel that came to save a lost soul.

The mobile suit glanced at the young boy before making a V sign with its fingers and started flying up and up until vanishing in the sky... The kid could feel himself drifting away into unconsciousness moments later...

* * *

 **The next day**

[ _Good morning, it's time for JNN news. First, we'll continue the coverage on the civil war that broke out yesterday at Sapporo: following an intense and full of bloodshed conflict between two factions, the war surprisingly ended with both sides' complete destruction by unknown means. Outside of the people who evacuated the location, along with a small number of survivors that took cover underground, everyone else tragically lost their lives and Sapporo's population was cut in half. The Union is already making sure such a horrific event won't again in the near future by increasing the security in the states that compose it. Moving on with other news..._ ]

* * *

 **A.D. 2305**

 **Celestial Being - Transport Ship, Ptolemaios**

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest and last Gundam Meister. His codename is Alba Scura."

Were the words of a young woman with brown eyes and long brown hair. She stepped aside to reveal Alba, who was staring at the Gundams in a large area beside the room they were in through a pane glass window. Seeing as he was being introduced the young boy, who was saved by a Gundam at Sapporo and now turned fourteen, looked at his new colleges.

Alba's dark blue hair wasn't cut yet and had a longer section that fell just past his left shoulder, and his jade eyes now burnt with determination. His torn clothes were replaced by a black hoodie over a white shirt, a pair of pale teal pants and brown shoes with purple on the straps.

"He'll be piloting the GN-006." the woman, who was Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the tactical forecaster, coordinator, and commander of the Ptolemaios crew, said.

"Another young individual will be in our team...?" a young man with dark green hair, that framed his right eye, and a grey left eye, muttered. He was Allelujah Haptism, a Gundam Meister. He glanced at another meister, who was the same age as Alba. "Are you sure it's OK to involve such young people in this, Sumeragi-san?"

"Don't worry, Allelujah." she smiled. "Alba's piloting characteristics meet all standard levels and then some. Nor he or Setsuna will drag us down."

The other young meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, who was a male with black hair and brown eyes, said nothing.

"Was he chosen by Veda, too?" the third meister, a young man with purple hair and red eyes, Tieria Erde, asked.

There was a pause before Sumeragi answered. "Of course."

Veda, the powerful super A.I. construct based on quantum processing, is interlinked with the entire Celestial Being organization, including the Gundams. This A.I. system routinely searches the world for agents to recruit into Celestial Being but, of course, the people who aren't part of the organization don't know of its existence. So when Alba was chosen by Veda and found out what it was, he felt like a long-awaited dream came true: by joining Celestial Being he can accomplish his only goal in mind and life.

"I see no problem in having him in our team, then." the final meister smiled. He was Lockon Stratos, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. "All of us have a purpose to be here, right, Alba Scura? What's yours?"

"...I want to change this ugly world." Alba said. If he's going to work with these people, there's no problem in them knowing his goal.

"With your Gundam?"

"Yes. I believe this world is divided into two factions: the good ones, Angels, and bad ones, Devils. The Gundams are the weapon of us Angels to defeat those Devils that turn this world ugly."

Like that Angel that saved him one year ago at Sapporo, Alba will become one himself in order to make this world a better place. That's _his_ goal.

Lockon chuckled. "By what you said... I think it will be interesting to work with a fellow like you. Welcome to our team, Alba."

* * *

[Episode 1 of the anime]

 **A.D. 2307**

 **Human Reform League - Orbital Elevator "Heaven's Pillar"**

This is an important day for humanity because Celestial Being will make its debut.

Whilst Setsuna and Lockon were sabotaging the demonstration of EAU's newest mobile suit at their Military Testing Grounds, Allelujah, Tieria, and Alba were assigned to intercept a terrorist attack on the party celebrating the HRL's 10th-anniversary ceremony.

Speaking of terrorists, two squads were quickly closing in on Heaven's Pillar. Each squad was composed of three Hellion Orbit Package units, two of which held a large missile container, ready to be used against the civilians at the ceremony.

"Hellions, huh... This is happening because EAU sells their weapons to any nation without much care." Alba commented while piloting his Gundam in its cockpit, wearing his grey spacesuit with a yellow visor. "EAU would do anything if it means increasing their wealth."

[Sumeragi-san's forecasting really is amazing.] Allelujah said over the communication line. [Everything is going as planned, she even got the number of terrorists right.]

[This isn't the time to talk between us.] Tieria said in a cold manner. [We have a task to accomplish. Commencing third phase with formation C.]

"[Roger!]" the other meisters nodded.

Since the terrorists were divided into two groups, formation C would be the most optimal to take. Tieria's Gundam is slow, therefore Allelujah and Alba will dash to eliminate their targets, with Tieria providing back-up.

The HRL tried to stop the terrorists with their forces, but they arrived too late when the Hellions changed course, avoiding them. Several missiles were formed from the terrorists' container, and they're on course for a direct hit!

"Gundam Umbra, proceeding to destroy its targets."

Alba fired a pink beam from its Gundam, hitting with extreme precision a missile and caused it to explode. The explosion reached the other missiles, prompting them to be destroyed as well.

Flying down towards the Hellions was Alba in his Gundam Umbra, a close quarters combat mobile suit covered in obsidian-black armor with some golden parts on its hips, clawed fingers, feet, and head. The cockpit was inside its torso, and the GN Drive attached to its back released green particles.

"Vanish, evil ones." Alba whispered as Umbra's green eye flashed and extended a hand towards a Hellion, before firing a pink beam from its palm, striking its cockpit and making it explode.

The other terrorist started firing its gun at Umbra, but with Alba's sharp maneuvering, the Gundam easily dodged them before firing another pink beam and destroying the Hellion.

Turning his attention at the last terrorist, a magnified screen appeared before Alba, showing it flying towards Heaven's Pillar with high speed.

"I see, a suicide attack." the young teen realized. "It won't work. Increasing dispersal of GN particles to activate GN grapple hook."

Umbra thrust its left arm towards the last Hellion's direction, firing a grappling hook composed by GN particles that was able to reach the enemy mobile suit and tie around its torso. With a strong pull, the Hellion was jerked backwards and Umbra grabbed it by its cockpit.

"Those who want take other's lives are ready to face death." Alba said pretty emotionlessly before firing a pink beam from Umbra's palm that held the cockpit, causing the mobile suit to explode. "Third phase completed."

The world is about to change, thanks to the Gundam.

* * *

[Episode 15 of the anime]

 **Northwest China - Taklamakan Desert**

A group of terrorists, composed of three mobile suits and three personnel transport vehicles, are heading for the uranium storage facility to destroy it, causing radioactive material to leak out and possibly spread worldwide.

The three major world powers, Union, HRL, and EAU, are holding a military exercise in that zone, so if the Gundam drive in uninvited, there's a high chance they could respond by attacking Celestial Being in order to capture their Gundam.

However, the terrorists are planning on an armed conflict, and its Celestial Being's mission to eradicate these conflicts all around the world. There's no choice but to take out these terrorists.

Allelujah and Lockon were assigned with taking care of the terrorists, Tieria with creating an escape route, and Setsuna and Alba with providing back-up in case mobile suits launch an attack from the military exercise.

Inside Umbra's cockpit, Alba had his eyes closed and was thinking of a conversation he had with Tieria the other day.

 _"You are connected to the entire network of Veda, right?"_

 _Tieria narrowed his eyes at those words, almost in hostility. "Why would you ask me that?"_

 _"Because there's something I want to know... and Veda might be the only thing that can answer me."_

 _..._

 _"You were saved by a Gundam which doesn't appear in any of Celestial Being's data?" Tiera asked in surprise. Alba nodded, prompting him to frown. "That should be impossible... Are you being serious here, Alba Scura?"_

 _"Would I gain anything from lying?" the other inquired. "I want to know..." he clenched his fists a little. "Why was I saved by a Gundam? Why me and not another lost soul... there must have been a reason for it to be exactly me. I also want to thank who was responsible for saving me and giving me a reason to live."_

 _"...I see." Tieria said after a pause. "Very well. I'll talk with Sumeragi about this, and then ask Veda what really happened on that day."_

 _"Thank you."_

[Alba Scura, respond. Can you hear me?]

The young teen's eyes snapped open as he heard his name, and saw a visual of Tiera on his CRT Display Board. [I said prepare to switch over to Mission Plan B2.]

"Roger." Alba said.

[And stay focused. This is a dangerous mission.]

"Understood." he nodded and the visual was cut off. "Umbra, dissolve external camouflage membrane. I am now commencing the mission."

Hearing that order, the camouflage membrane covering Umbra started dissolving. When all three Gundams were revealed, their eyes flashed green and stood up, starting the Mission Plan. Right at that moment, two Union Flag mobile suits were flying by, and Exia and Umbra leaped towards them.

Exia destroyed one of them with its GN Sword and Umbra fired its GN grapple hook and caught the other Flag, pulling it back before firing a beam from its palm, destroying it. While they did that, Virtue fired a massive beam with its GN Bazooka "burst mode", creating their escape route.

Virtue started recharging its GN particles when a barrage of missiles appeared, fired from somewhere behind them, and were all aimed at them!

[So many!?] Setsuna gasped as he turned Exia around, seeing the number of missiles.

[A response already!?] Tieria exclaimed. [Alba!]

"I know!" he shouted. "Activating GN Barriers!"

At his command, GN particles started emitting from Umbra's palms and formed a barrier in front of the Gundam, which positioned itself in front of Exia and Virtua right before the missiles hit. The GN Barriers were doing a great job of protecting the three, but...

"This barrage doesn't seem to slow down one bit...!" Alba gritted his teeth. "This was a set-up to capture us!"

[It seems so...] Tieria agreed with a frown. [We have the entire military exercise on our necks...! Alba, keep the GN Barriers activate for an hour. In case this assault won't cease, take cover between me and Setsuna.]

"Got it." Alba nodded. His Umbra doesn't have much sturdiness like Virtue or a shield like Exia, therefore it's the most defenseless Gundam in the team. However, to compensate for such a drawback, Umbra is the quickest to recharge its GN particles, so it can deploy the GN Barriers for a long amount of time.

Under an attack like this one, Umbra would be defeat within minutes. An hour passed and Alba was forced to take shelter between Virtue and Exia.

Another hour passed.

And another.

And another...

...

"Fifteen hours since fighting began." Alba grunted, fatigue and tiredness evident on his face.

The Gundams were inside Virtue's GN Field at the moment, and the assault was still raging on. Coming here was a big mistake... Let's hope all Gundam Meisters could make it out alive and intact. But when will this stupid barrage end!? This is just murder!

As if answering his wishes, the barrage of missiles suddenly came to a halt, before completely stopping...

[We're leaving!] Tieria immediately shouted.

"[Roger that!]" Alba and Setsuna said.

The GN Field vanished after that, and the three Gundam fled the area. Exia flew ahead, Virtue rode away on the sand, and Umbra dashed into the direction Allelujah and Lockon would be.

 _We can't lose any of the Gundam._ Alba thought in anger. _We fell into their trap, but we didn't lose yet. If they manage to get their hands on a Gundam, they can fabricate them and that's game over for us-_

His radar suddenly beeped, prompting him to glance at it. "Enemy at nine o' clock!?" he scowled, turning Umbra in that direction to see a squadron of twenty-four Enacts in Flight Mode divided into four flights coming his way!

"Don't underestimate my Umbra!" Alba shouted and fired energy beams at a couple of Enacts, which were able to dodge them by doing a barrel roll. "Damn it, my vision is a little foggy for staying up this much...! My aim has seen better days..."

Some Enacts used their Linear Rifles to shot beams at Umbra, which deflected them by using its GN Barriers. The Enacts which didn't fire, on the other hand, increased their speed until flying past Umbra and getting behind him; they changed into their Mobile Suit Mode and shot beams at Umbra from there!

Alba turned his Gundam's right arm around, deploying GN Barriers behind its back as well, protecting it from both sides.

"They are holding me in check!" Alba gritted his teeth as he saw Enacts under and above his Gundam, where it was too late to deploy barriers. They shot at him, hitting Umbra in a clear hit. "Agh!"

Umbra started falling towards the ground while the Enacts shot at him together. Luckily, the GN Barriers were still active and were able to protect Umbra.

 _Those who want take other's lives are ready to face death. Since the civil war in Sapporo, I could care less if the Grim Reaper would just come and take my life._

Alba cried out in pain as Umbra collided with the ground, causing the sand around it to blow upwards and cover the Gundam in the sand.

 _However... am I really going to die here? Without knowing the reason why I still breathe? Why Veda chose me? Why a Gundam saved me at Sapporo? I won't die without knowing_ anything _!_

"I won't die yet. I won't die yet. I won't die yet," Alba repeated this over and over as he pressed a button on his Right Side Console. "I won't die by the hands of some demons. Activating Fallen Mode by ignoring H.Q.'s consent due to the current situation. Gundam Umbra... change!"

The Gundam's eyes flashed green as it jolted to its feet, causing the sand to clear away, and it started changing: two appendages detached themselves from Umbra's back and its GN Drive released particles to form membranes for them, creating two wings for the Gundam. At the same time, two cannons emerged from its palms, and its feet divided into segments, forming two new hands that had holes in their palms.

"Gundam Morningstar Umbra..." Alba whispered. "Proceeding to destroy its targets."

Soaring into the air with its wings, Morningstar Umbra flew into the squadron of Enacts and shot beams of GN particles from its four hands, destroying three Enacts this way.

"Twenty-one."

The remaining Enacts fired their Linear Rifles, but Morningstar Umbra easily dodged the beams with its immense speed and caused them to hit other friendly Enacts, destroying them.

"Nineteen."

GN grapple hooks shot out from the Gundam's leg-hands, catching two Enacts. Alba twirled Morningstar Umbra around, throwing the Enacts into other one and make them explode.

"Fifteen."

Unlike Umbra, Morningstar Umbra completely throws away defense and focuses purely on the attack. Its speed is double of Umbra's thanks to its GN Membrane Wings, but because of this, Morningstar Umbra can't deploy GN Barriers, meaning a couple of missiles are enough to take it down. Lastly, thanks to its four hands, Morningstar Umbra can destroy numerous opponents in the blink of an eye.

Beam Sabers erupted from the Gundam's four hands, and Alba threw Morningstar Umbra at the Enacts, cutting their bodies apart.

"Eleven."

Even with their Plasma Sword and Defense Rod, the Enacts weren't able to protect themselves from this assault.

"Seven."

The remaining soldiers had some brain and turned around, fleeing the battle. However, Morningstar Umbra zoomed past them, stopping in front of their way: Alba unleashed the GN grapple hooks, grabbing an Enacts and hurling it into the others.

"Three."

Firing beams at the last opponents standing, Alba was able to defeat the entire squadron. "I... did... it..." he panted for air, his eyes hardly staying open. His Display Board showed a GN gauge that was at 9%. "In time, too... I'm sorry... everyone..."

He lost consciousness after that, Morningstar Umbra slowly falling to the ground as the sun rose in the distance, illuminating the battlefield.

* * *

[Episode 24 of the anime]

 **Space - Lagrange 1**

[Kyrios, Nadleeh, and Umbra, launch straight from the containers! Protect Ptolemy!]

"[Roger!]"

Were the words of Allelujah, Tieria, and Alba as the Ptolemaios hid behind a large asteroid and its containers opened, allowing the three Gundams to fly out and head to the battlefield. They have to protect the ship at all costs!

Each Gundam was taking care of a group of GN-X mobile suits with some difficulty, seeing how their enemies were equipped with pseudo-GN Drives.

Alba moved his Umbra behind a small asteroid, using it as a cover for a beam fired by the GN-Xs' GN Beam Rifle, causing it to explode and cover the area in smoke. Three beams suddenly erupted from the smoke, hitting one GN-X in its cockpit and head, prompting to be destroyed.

As the smoke cleared, Umbra flew forward, activating its GN Barriers before the GN-Xs would fire, protecting the Gundam from their attack.

"Die!" Alba shouted as two GN Beam Sabers sprouted to life from Umbra's palms, using them to cut the second GN-X in half before exploding.

The last enemy pointed its weapon at Umbra's back, but before it could fire, a pink beam shot down from above it, piercing the mobile suit's body and destroying it.

"A pink beam...?" Alba muttered in confusion as an enemy signal appeared on his radar. "Only the original GN Drives emit pink colored energy... then why is my radar signaling an enemy...?"

He slowly raised Umbra's head and saw an unknown Gundam staring down at him: it was a fellow close quarters combat mobile suit clad in white armor, while the backside of its body was indigo. Yellow trims donned its hips, feet, shoulders, and head. The Gundam's eyes were slitted and glowed pink, a long, indigo, scorpion-styled tail with a yellow tip hang from its back, a cockpit was inside its torso, and the most shocking fact, it had a GN Drive on its back releasing green particles.

Alba's eyes widen a little and his mouth hang open: the way this Gundam released its GN particles... it reminded him of the Gundam that saved him at Sapporo!

 **That was a long time ago, wasn't it?**

The young teen gasped at the unknown voice in his head. _What's this voice!?_ he thought in alarm.

 **Oi, oi, you don't remember me? And if I do this...?**

Alba subconsciously glanced at the unknown Gundam, right when it made V sign with its fingers. That pose... There's no mistaking it: this Gundam and its pilot were the ones... the ones who saved him at Sapporo!

 **How right you are. Well, I believe introductions come first, so...**

The cockpit hatch opened, revealing a person sitting in it. Alba noticed it was a male around his age judging by his height, and wore a black spacesuit with a blue visor. He bowed before taking a straight posture, placing a hand on his hip.

Alba immediately activate his Gundam's camera, zooming on the person's face. The Gundam Meister gasped. "His face...!"

The newcomer, who had the same face as Alba, grinned. "Hi there, Alba Scura... actually, no. Let me correct myself: hi there, Shin Sekai."

A heartbeat passed before Umbra's hand was pointed at him.

"How do you know my real name!?" Alba shouted with his Gundam's speaker. "And why do you have my face...!?"

"It's not that I stole your face. You and I are the same, Sekai." the person chuckled, tapping his head. "We are two of a kind. We even share the same DNA. Base sequence pattern 0685 type."

"Tell me something that I can understand instead of random stuff!" Umbra fired a warning shot, barely missing the enemy unit.

"Oho, a warning shot? Scary, scary..." the person chuckled again. "My name is Atom... New Atom, and I'm an Innovator."

"Innovator?" Alba echoed, confused.

" **Yeah, that's what I said.** " Atom's voice said in his mind. " **You might be wondering about this ability, by now. You use, this is a telepathic ability using quantum brainwaves, catalyzed by GN particles. I can use this to provide a direct link to Veda. And with you, of course.** **To you, this is the first time we've ever met, but that's not the case with me. I first met you sixteen years ago...** "

Alba's eyes widen a little. "Sixteen, you say? But I am..."

"Yes, you are sixteen right now." Atom said. "Which means I've first seen you when you were given life. You are an orphan, no parents, no siblings, no family to turn to... You know why? Your mother... she died after giving birth to you. She was an excellent woman, a wife every man would want... however, she was weak. You were her first son, and all she was able to do was get a glimpse of your face before her life faded away..."

Atom's eyes glowed, and Alba clutched his head as images of a young woman in a hospital bed flashed in his mind. One thing he noted before the image vanished was her eyes: beautiful jade jewels, just like Alba's.

"Your father, on the other hand..." Atom continued, while Alba gasped for air after the vision. "After losing his beloved wife, he used up every money he had for drinking, trying to lose himself, those sad memories of losing who he loved in alcohol..."

The Innovator's lips curved into a wide grin, and his eyes glowed. "That made him the easier to kill."

The vision of Atom holding up a gun pointed at a young man with dark blue, shot hair flashed in Alba's mind next. He couldn't do anything but watch as Atom fired a bullet and pierced the man's head.

"Why... Wh-Why would you do such a thing...!?" Alba gritted his teeth in anger.

" **You had no future with that man.** " Atom chuckled in his mind. " **The future Veda had in mind for you, on the other hand, was far more interesting. Yes... making you become a human-Innovator hybrid, that is!** "

"Hybrid?" Alba frowned.

"Yes, that's what I _said_. You don't have to echo everything, ya know." Atom pouted. "In any case... You are and aren't an Innovator at the same time: unlike me, you can age and you don't have the telepathic ability, but your DNA is the same as an Innovator's. Aeolia Schenberg had a great expectation in a little experiment... and thus entrusted it to Veda. Veda wanted to gain access to a human's mind, but without them knowing; it wanted to see and feel for itself what feelings called 'emotions' really are... That is the reason why it created me and gave me the mission to retrieve you so it can exchange your DNA with the same one I have."

"That's your reason... for killing my only family!?" Alba exclaimed.

"That's right!" Atom said back with a grin. "I told you! With that man you would've called father, you had no future ahead of you! But Veda gave you one! It made you become a Gundam Meister! It made you feel good and bad emotions alike! It _cared_ about you, unlike that drunk man!"

"SHUT UP!" Alba roared and leaped forward, activating Umbra's Beam Saber.

Much to his surprise, Atom only had to make his eyes glow before his Gundam moved on its own, getting out its own Beam Sabers and blocking Umbra's attack.

" **Thanks to my telepathic ability, I can also control my Gundam, ya know!** " he chuckled before sitting back into the cockpit's seat, taking manual control of his mobile suit.

"You didn't have the right to kill just because Veda wants to mess with me!" Alba shouted, retracting his Umbra before firing his beams.

"Mess with you!?" Atom laughed, deflecting the beams with his Gundam's scorpion tail. "Was that a joke? I'm quite fond to jokes, so you have to try better than that to amuse me!"

His Gundam threw the Beam Sabers at Umbra, who kicked them away with swift motions.

"True, I admit you weren't given the most brilliant life experience there is, but not even Veda can stop these stupid monkeys called humans." Atom scowled. "Before the civil war broke out in Sapporo, Veda ran several billion of simulations on top of simulations, thinking of the best way to save you, Sekai! In the end, Veda discovered what to do: let you taste true fear and despair before a ray of hope saves your life! That ray of hope... was the _Gundam_!"

The scorpion tail attached to the Gundam's suit detached itself, and Atom made the Gundam grasp it in its hand. Jerking his hand to the side, the tail was used as a whip, hitting Umbra in the GN Barriers that it used to shield itself. Much to Alba's surprise, the whip was able to throw Umbra to the side and into an asteroid.

"Agh!" the young teen gasped at the impact.

"In that hellhole of a battlefield, where foolish humans fought for fake freedom, you were running in order to escape and live..." Atom expression softened a little. "Veda was watching you... it was caring about you. It hastily created a new Gundam to give me, the who would go to Sapporo and save Shin Sekai."

"Save me?" Alba groaned, standing his Gundam back up. "So you are...!"

Atom chuckled as his eyes glowed. He spread his Gundam's arms wide. " **Yes, I am the one who saved you at Sapporo. That mobile suit you saw was the one I piloted. The one that stands before you today is its tuned-up version: meet Gundam Serket!** "

Around Serket's hips, containers opened to release a barrage of missiles at Umbra. Alba acted quick and activated his GN Barriers, blocking the missiles that exploded upon contact with the shield.

" **You're too slow!** " Atom laughed as Serket suddenly hit the GN Barriers with its Tail, clearing the missiles' smoke away and surprising Alba.

 _It's not like his fast..._ he thought. _He somehow predicted my move. I can't use up my GN particles just for defense! Using Trans-Am would be too early... I have to hit him in another way!_

The GN Barriers vanished and Umbra jumped to the side, trying to dodge Serket's Tail. However, Alba gasped as Atom made Serket threw his hand to the side, causing the Tail to hit the defenseless Umbra right in the head and rocket him into another asteroid.

"Oops... I was aiming for the torso, but he was quicker than expected..." Atom grunted. "Oh well." he grinned wide. "I'll get him _now_!"

Alba came to his sense just in time to see the opposing Gundam throw its Tail backwards, ready to strike him down. He made Umbra leap off the asteroid, dodging the Tail in the nick of time, the asteroid he was on seconds ago long gone.

Once again, as if predicting the move, Serket grabbed a GN Beam Pistol placed in a holster on its right leg, aiming it at Umbra. It fired three shots, two of which hit Umbra in the left leg and chest.

"He did it again...!" Alba growled, annoyed by his opponent's predictions. That's when he realized something. "You said we are two of a kind and we share the same DNA... That means you know my moves because you are a 'second' me."

" **Look at mister smarty pants go!** " Atom laughed. " **I praise you for noticing that so quickly. What will you do now, hmm?** "

 _That's the real question here._ Alba narrowed his eyes. _Whatever I'll do, he can predict and counter it... however, the same could be said about him. If we continue like this, the battle will end with both of us defeated..._

Before his decision could be made, a giant beam was fired in the distance, hitting the asteroid Ptolemaios was hiding behind and the ship as well.

"No!" Alba gasped in dread.

"Ouch, that must of hurt..." Atom grimaced before shrugging. "No way their ship can function properly. The army can finally put an end to Celestial Being, eh, Sekai- Huh?"

As he looked back to Alba, he saw Umbra transforming to Fallen Mode while also activating Trans-Am! The now winged and four-handed Gundam started glowing bright crimson, and Alba's eyes were full of determination.

"I have no choice but to use everything and quickly end this." he told himself. "I have to save the others... my new family... together with the Gundam."

 _using both Fallen Mode and Trans-Am at the same time... That's the same as making a death wish. He'll run out of GN particles before he knows it!_ Atom's eyes widen for a second. _This guy... he might be crazier than me._

His expression turned to one of glee and grinned wide. "Very well! Come at me, Shin Sekai!"

"Then here I come, New Atom!" Alba cried out at the top of his lungs, and the two Gundams clashed.

More than likely, this will be one of the two's final battle before facing death...


End file.
